xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mala Mala Jong (character)
Mala Mala Jong was an ancient demon warrior made up entirely of Shen Gong Wu. He was the titular antagonist in the episode also named "Mala Mala Jong". Jong was controlled by Wuya in hopes of trying to defeat the Xiaolin Monks. When in possession of the Ring of the Nine Dragons, Jong would multiply himself into the Fearsome Four. History Mala Mala Jong was referenced after Jack Spicer stole the Helment of Jong, Fist of Tebigong, Two-Ton Tunic, Eye of Dashi, Monkey Staff, and Tangle Web Comb, form the Xiaolin Temple's Shen Gong Wu vault, Wuya said that Mala Mala Jong would "rise again." After Jack defeated Omi in a Xiaolin Shadow for the Heart of Jong, he used it in conjuction with the Fist of Tebigong, Two-Ton Tunic, Eye of Dashi, Third-Arm Sash, and Jetbootsu to bring Mala Mala Jong to life. After Jack first assembled Mala Mala Jong, Wuya abandoned Jack for Mala Mala Jong and invaded the Xiaolin Temple with him. Jong was eventually defeated by Omi, who used the Serpent's Tail to get to the center of the earth and retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws, with which he went inside and removed the Heart of Jong, eliminating the evil threat. Jong later returned as part of an occurrence that happens every 1,000 years—when the planets all line up—reuniting the Shen Gong Wu into Mala Mala Jong. Jong used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to split into the Fearsome Four, and went after the Emperor Scorpion. Each Jong of the Fearsome Four somehow have differences: one of them wore the Orb of Tornami around its neck; another had the Eye of Dashi; another had the Ruby of Ramses and the last one had the Star Hanabi; three of the Fearsome Four wear the Wushu Helmet, and the other donned the Helmet of Jong. Jack Spicer controlled the Fearsome Four using the Emperor Scorpion for a time, but they lost to the Xiaolin Dragons in a Xiaolin Showdown. Mala Mala Jong made a cameo in "Time after Time (2)". It/They were aligned with the Heylin. It should be noted that Mala Mala Jong's allegiance differed in its two main appearances. In its first appearance, Jack and Wuya were the ones to create the demon, so Wuya was able to command its loyalty without any additional aid. By contrast, when it was independently formed in "The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back," it seemed to act on its own initiative and required the Emperor Scorpion to control. Mala Mala Jong was assembled by using the Heart of Jong to animate a set of Shen Gong Wu that become his body. They were: :*Helmet of Jong, Wushu Helmet (head) :*Two-Ton Tunic (torso) :*Third-Arm Sash, Silk Spitter, Golden Tiger Claws and Fist of Tebigong (arms/hands) :*Jetbootsu (feet) :*Shroud of Shadows (cape) :*Longi Kite (wings) :*Eye of Dashi, Star Hanabi, Orb of Tornami, or Ruby of Ramses (pendant necklace) Powers and Abilities He was able to individually access the powers of any Wu in his form, and seemed able to integrate new ones into it as they became available to him. As long as the Heart of Jong remained functioning under the original user's control, the Wu making up Jong would move on their own to reunite as Jong's body if they became separated. When ahold of the Ring of the Nine Dragons, he could replicate himself into four nearly identical Mala Mala Jongs called the Fearsome Four. Many of his powers were granted by the Shen Gong Wus he was made of. As far as is known he had: *'Superhuman Strength': Granted by the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. *'Stretchable Arm': Granted by the Third-Arm Sash. *'Superhuman Durability': Granted by the Two-Ton Tunic. *'Lightning Generation': Granted by the Eye of Dashi. *'Flight': Granted by the Jetbootsu and the Longi Kite. *'Invisibility': Granted by the Shroud of Shadows. *'Intagibility:' Granted by the Serpent's Tail. *'Deflection': Granted by the Wushu Helmet. *'Fire Generation': Granted by the Star Hanabi. *'Water Generation': Granted by the Orb of Tornami. *'Telekinesis': Granted by the Ruby of Ramses. *'Teleportation': Granted by the Golden Tiger Claws. *'360-Degree Vision': Granted by the Helmet of Jong. *'Tornado Generation:' Granted by the Sword of the Storm. *'Spider Silk Generation': Granted by the Silk Spitter *'Self Assembling': Granted by the Heart of Jong, if the Wu's that made him were separated, he could rebuild himself. *'Shen Gong Wu Assimilation': Mala Mala Jong also possseses the unique ability to assimilate any Shen Gong Wu to his body, thus adding to his already overwhelming power. Weaknesses If the Heart of Jong was removed from him, Jong would fall apart and return back into individual Shen Gong Wu. Since he was made of Shen Gong Wu, he could be controlled by the Emperor Scorpion. Battle Record Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three }} Did You Know...? * Mala Mala Jong has his own sountrack, that can be heard many times during his debut episode. Category:Villains Category:Heylin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Characters